


Make it count

by sockadoodledo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bukkake, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/100932.html?thread=38476868#t38476868">kink meme prompt</a>:</p><p>In an exclusive party, it’s only normal to have some eye candy: naked, straddling a chair, sitting on a butt plug that’s attached to the seat. It’s an inflatable one, so that person can’t get up, and they can’t reach the controls. People can push a button (or insert a coin or whatever) to make it vibrate for a minute.<br/>Depending on how the evening goes, one is either very frustrated or totally wrecked by the end.<br/>Jerking off is not forbidden, might even be encouraged. No restraints other than not being able to get up. Sensory deprivation (blindfold/earplugs) optional. No non-con.<br/>Dean needs money and this pays very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it count

“What do you mean surgery?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester, but your brother needs multiple surgery to contain the damage to his leg and knee.”

“Awesome,” Dean deadpanned and left the hospital to let the doctors cut his little brother open so that he could walk again after his accident. There was no way he would be able to pay the hospital bill if he didn’t take drastic action. The doctor made it sound like Sam would need to stay inside for a while to recover, meaning they couldn’t just run and dodge the bill.

There was only one thing for it if he wanted to earn that amount of money quickly. He called a few contacts in a different metier than his usual one.

“Hey, Randy. I was just wondering if you could need me for a gig soon.”

Randy answered that he indeed had use of Dean and gave him the details for a job.

 

Just a day later, Dean drove to the address that Randy had given him, freshly cleaned and ready for action.

“Right, let’s do this,” he told his car as he got out and rung the doorbell.

“Hello, I’m-” he started, but the man starting back at him held up his hand to stop him from going on.

“I know who you are. Please enter and get ready.”

Dean nodded. Straight to business was always good.

“Do you pay up front?”

“If you would feel better if I gave you our base fee right now, yes. Otherwise you get everything in the end.”

“I get to keep some of it?” Dean asked, figurative dollar bills in his eyes.

“Everything you earn tonight you can keep. I’m just providing the entertainment, you procure the money.”

Dean nodded and went into the other room to undress. While he slipped out of his clothes, he quickly did the math. If he kept them all interested he’d get might 60 bucks extra per hour.

Smiling, he let himself be escorted into the room for the party. He was completely naked and very shy, seeing a lot of people in suits assembled all around.

“You may take your seat,” the host told him and pointed to a chair in the middle of the room with a large vibrator on it that got thicker towards the base.

Thank god Randy told him to come here prepared; he would have felt even more awkward if he’d had to finger himself open in front of all those people.

He sat down on the plastic cock slowly, adjusting as it sank deeper into him.

Once it bottomed out, he was able to stare into the crowd of strangers surrounding him.

The host looked at him and took the word: “Right, we have our entertainment for the day. And I have to say he’s the prettiest thing we ever had here. I’m upping the entry for tonight, anyone wanting to push him pays 5 bucks for 1 minute.”

Dean blushed and stared into the crowd, daring anyone to object. Nobody spoke up though, everyone was already fishing into their wallets, desperate to make the pretty prostitute scream in horny frustration. 

Right then better make it count and make some money, Dean thought when the first guy pressed his finger onto the remote for the vibrator and it inflated even more so that it was well and truly locked in his ass, before he pushed another button and the toy started buzzing deliciously inside him.

Dean’s breath hitched, his fingers clamping down on the seat of the chair in a vice grip as he bucked against the toy. He wanted to move it inside him, hop up and down but when he found that he couldn’t, he broke out in sweat.

He held on, biting down on his bottom lip, not being able to do anything but hold on as he watched himself grow hard.

Everyone else in the room saw it too and when Dean heard hitched or strained breaths from everywhere around, he remembered why he was here. To give the audience a show.

He angled himself differently, the toy pressing into his prostate directly now as he almost lay diagonally on it now, rippling his stomach and buttocks so the toy moved inside him, making him even harder until his cock raged hard and proud off himself.

He whined desperately when the vibration stopped, but was flattered when two guys almost toppled over themselves to be the next ones to press the buttons.

“Hey, fellas. No need to rush things. The night is still young,” he said in his most seductive voice and the men next to the remote colored. With glee in his eyes he saw that one was shifting uncomfortably because the bulge in his pants twinged uncomfortably. 

Dean nearly closed his eyes and let his head fall back when the vibration started afresh.

He rode the toy like he had before, and he knew that pearls of sweat were running down his body right now. It felt good, and when he knew he had every pair of eyes on him, he gave up his white knuckled hold on the seat and gently squeezed the head of his cock.

He heard hasty movements behind him and from the way the mouths of the guys in front of him opened, he knew he had them when the toy stopped again.

For a second, nobody moved, but then someone stepped forth again and paid five dollars.

Dean moaned loudly now, taking up tight perfect strokes on himself, teasing his thumb over the leaking tip and he heard a few very obvious moans when he dipped the tip into his mouth and sucked his own precome of it.

He smiled his widest smile, feeling very good about himself right now, but how couldn’t he with a toy stimulating him and he knew how to transform into an object of desire for everyone in here.

When the toy stopped buzzing again, he decided to go for the kill now, licking his palm obscenely and jacked his cock even when the vibration stopped. 

He moaned thankfully when the toy started again and really laid into his hand now as well as he could with the thick base of the toy still stretching him so that he couldn’t get up.

“Fuck,” he panted, and his other hand shot up behind himself, grabbing the back of the chair for purchase, his stomach muscles flexing obscenely as come shot out of him in a hot, white streak.

The room was silent for a whole minute now, everyone shocked into a lusting silence by Dean’s display until he heard someone say: “Very nice entertainment program today. Let’s take it for another round.”

Dean heartily agreed as he licked a drop of come off his thigh, and when the toy started again inside his oversensitive hole, he knew he would be cummy and sweaty before this was all over. Now that he had come, his initial shyness was gone and he thought about the possibility of earning some more money, should one or two of the guys want to fuck him.

The second time around was better and worse. Dean panted, tried to escape the constant buzzing inside him for a few seconds, but there was nowhere to hide, his ass hummed with sexual energy and within minutes, he was rock hard again.

“Ngh ahh,” he grunted and took a hold of himself again, going fast and desperately flicking his wrist over his cock even in the few seconds when the vibrator in him stopped, whining loudly when he came again, jerking himself even when he got soft.

“Such a precious cock,” he heard behind him and grinned happily, his whole brain hazy. “Bet he’d look even hotter when we shoot all over him as well.”

Dean grinned happily when the other guys nodded, getting bolder as well.

“I don’t want him looking at me though,” another one behind his back said. “Can we blindfold him and then do it?” they apparently asked the host while Dean already nodded enthusiastically.

“Shall we say, 20 bucks for jerking off on him, 50 for fucking his face?”

Dean nodded again, moaning loudly at negotiations going on over his head to objectify him and discussing to use him for their pleasure. He wanted this, and he needed it. 

“I’ll monitor this,” said the host now. “All fees will be paid to me.”

He looked at Dean who rode the toy inside him again, holding his still soft cock firmly so that it didn’t buzz alive and make him dizzy before he was ready. “You’ll still get everything in the end.”

He nodded and moaned hungrily when a guy stepped up behind him and bound his eyes with a wide tie.

Within another minute, he heard the sound of hands jacking slick cocks and loud grunts as several loads of come were dumped on him. 

“Fuck, I really got you all hot, didn’t I?” he grinned and was just taking up drops of come from his stomach, smearing the liquid on his already slick body when he felt a blunt pressure at his mouth.

“Open up, you little fuck toy,” was the grunted command and Dean groaned happily when he tasted salty precome as a hot length moved into his mouth.

He felt hands in his hair, pressing his face until it reached the hilt of the cock fucking his mouth and then he swallowed it into his throat. 

He continued to moan, loving being used and gave an adorable confused flinch when he felt the vibrator go off again. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one too busy to notice that the toy had been off. 

He now made the blowjob nice and tight, taking every thrust of the man and loving the stretch of his jaw and how his lips swelled around the cock of his faceless punter.

He heard shuffling and zippers all around him, everybody desperate to shoot their load on him. The thought made him jerk himself rapidly, coming after an embarrassingly short while with the thick cock still in his mouth.

“Fuck, such a great cocksucker, coming from being used,” he man fucking his mouth grunted and pulled out. “Open up,” he bit out and slapped his cock onto Dean’s lips and tongue, riding out his orgasm all over his face and into his mouth.

“Hmm, yeah. For a blowjob like that, I’ll pay you 100 bucks. Keep working like that and I’ll may have another load for you before the evening is out.”

Dean felt the man climb off him and within a few seconds, there was another one wanting him to open his mouth for his cock which Dean did with another moan.

His ass was numb, his cock was raw, his entire mouth hurt and he was so far gone that he almost believed to be just an object for other people’s pleasure and not a human being anymore. 

After he had successfully wiped out everyone in the room, the others let him go a round alone with the toy again. Dean cried into the blindfold, losing count of how many orgasms had been pressed out of him tonight as he raised a shaking hand to his cock and came again after a handful of strokes. 

After that, some men who seemed to have more stamina then the others went for him again, mostly his mouth but he felt some come shots hit his overheated body too. He grew more and more exhausted as their come dripped down his chin and body, only hanging on to the vibration inside him after everyone was quiet and apparently satisfied with him until he felt the blindfold removed.

The man standing behind him bent Dean's head, who followed weak as a kitten, to see all the ropes of sticky white on his body and his purpling cock which valiantly tried to help him through the constant onslaught on his prostate by hardening again to help him get rid of the overstimulation.

“Look at yourself. You are the perfect slut like this. Think you can come again?”

Den nodded, and rode the toy inside him one last time, crying and biting his lips while he moved it himself, uttering hitching noises whenever his abused hole was stretched around the knotted base and the vibrations hit his prostate.

He sobbed as he took a hold of his cock once more and screamed out a last orgasm which was mixed pleasure and pain until the toy finally switched off and he felt the pressure on his hole lessen a bit when it deflated. He waggled his ass around on it, water flowing out of his eyes when the plastic cock hit his inner walls.

He tried to get up off the chair, but found that he couldn’t until the host and the man who had undone the blindfold lifted him up underneath his armpits and helped him off the toy.

“Look at what you did to that chair,” the man said and Dean saw his own sweat and various loads of come there.

“I think I’ll help you get cleaned up,” the man purred in his ear and Dean nodded.

“Pay me 400 extra and you can,” Dean felt confident that the man would pay any price he proposed, after being on this rodeo circuit for a while, he just knew when a guy wanted to fuck him once the main event was done.

“It’s a deal,” was the raspy reply as Dean was helped back into the bathroom where he had undressed earlier while he saw the guests milling about with champagne glasses in their hands and eating hors d’oeuvre like they hadn’t just jizzed all over him.

Sometimes this made Dean mad, but today he had found the right mindset and was all ready to be used one last time to chase the pleasant sleepy buzz in his head away and maybe walk out of here on his own two feet.

“How do you wanna do this then?” Dean asked once he was alone with his punter. “I’m not up for much. Kinda wiped out. If you get me, buddy.”

“I get you,” the man said and stared at Dean for so long that we thought he was gonna be self-conscious if he didn’t stop it soon.

Dean saw the man taking in his surroundings, and his gaze zeroed in on the wide shower cubicle.

“I’ll have you in there,” he said and undressed. Then he helped Dean to climb into it, and made him face the wall.

“So you can brace yourself,” he muttered and turned the shower spray on, but didn’t go straight to fucking him.

“Look man, I don’t need this, you can just take me,” he said when the other man honest to god started cleaning and kneading his every muscle. He squirted shower gel into his palm and rubbed every spot until was come clean, softly shushing Dean who actually didn’t want him to stop as he rubbed shampoo into his salt-crusty hair.

“Have you nice and clean, and I since I‘ll pay for your entire body, I may as well get my fill of it,” he heard panted into his ear as he finally felt hands grabbing around his hips to canter them up and then strong fingers massaging his ass which got Dean horny again. Then he felt a probing finger at his entrance, toying with his swollen rim.

“That toy worked you good, huh? Bet you’re all nice and loose from fucking it all night.”

“Just fuck me already, man. I can work your cock even with my ass as it is now.”

“Eager little slut,” the man chuckled and finally fucked inside Dean, picking up a rhythm quickly. “Fuck you were right, such a clever sloppy hole working me like that.”

“Yeah!” Dean barked out, hot water streaming down his trembling arms and his cock hardened because the man inside him actually knew what he was doing. “Keep going, ‘s good.”

“Ngh, take it,” the man rode him faster and Dean actually felt a rough hand on his cock now, jerking him fast and perfect, thumbing the slit and the sensory overload made him shot long before he milked the orgasm out of the other man.

“Such a great fuck,” he heard another panted breath in his ear as the man pulled out and carefully washed his own come out of Dean before he turned off the water.

“I’ll put my money with our host. You’re a really great fuck, I wouldn’t mind having you again.”

“Thanks,” Dean whispered as he pulled his jeans and shirts back on with tired movements.

When he hobbled out of the bathroom, the host of the evening stood there with a jam-packed envelope of dollar bills and an honest to god receipt. 

He nodded and tiredly walked to his car, studying the numbers which had grown on to a number with four zeros because the guy who had fucked him topped the evening off with a 2,000 dollar pay.

“Woah,” Dean grinned as he clapped his baby affectionately for being there, as if his car had any other choice than to wait for him. He drove himself to his motel where he flopped down onto the mattress absolutely done and paid for. 

His last waking thought was that Sammy’s first surgery was covered now, and he shamefully hoped that there would be follow ups so he could do an evening like this again real soon.


End file.
